you oughta know o suicidio
by Dbellatrix
Summary: Hermione se suicida ao saber de um certo novo casal


You oughta know- O suicidio de Hermione. (Drama/Romance) NC-17 (S/H)

"I want you to know that I'm faith for you

I wish nothing but the best for you both

An older version of me

Is she perverted like me?

Would she go down on you on a theater?

Does she speak eloquently?

And would she have your baby?

I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother"

Mione e Snape estavam novamente fazendo amor nas masmorras. Não havia amor de ambas as partes, só da parte dela. Ela passava as unhas nas costas de Snape enquanto gemia no ouvido do homem que amava.

Queria ter um filho dele, mesmo que ele tivesse idade para ser pai dela. Porém os dias estão passando para Mione e para todos. A moça percebeu uma mudança no comportamento dele para com ela. Estava frio. Na presença de todos, ele a tratava como uma aluna qualquer, mas em algumas outras vezes quando eles se viam pelos corredores ou num lugar mais reservado, ele mal a olhava. Um dia, Mione perguntou à ele:

-Severo, o que foi? Por que está assim comigo?

-Assim como Hermione?

-Frio, estranho, não me olha mais, não me dá mais atenção.

-Não, Hermione, não é sua culpa. Fique tranqüila.

-Então...?

"Cause the love that you gave that we made

Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide no"

Snape se retirou do lugar próximo ao lago onde sempre se encontrava escondido com Mione e a deixou sozinha chorando e sofrendo.

Alguns dias depois, Mione estava tomando café da manhã e recebeu uma coruja. Era de Snape.

"Encontre-me hoje em minha sala às 8 da noite. S.S."

Na hora marcada, a garota colocou seu melhor vestido vermelho, arrumou-se e foi para as masmorras.

Bateu na porta, e logo em seguida viu Snape vir abri-la. Eles adentraram à sala. Ele a mandou sentar e iniciou a conversa.

-Estou com um pequeno problema com a Ros...

-Fale-Disse ela encobrindo a voz dele.

-Nós brigamos por besteiras, veja bem:vamos para a lua-de-mel e ela quer que seja no Havaí, mas, eu queria que fosse no Canadá. Porém eu só tenho como financiar um dos lugares, o que eu faço?

-Acho que par começar com pé direito, você deveria fazer a vontade dela, e depois, quando você tiver condições de ir para o Canadá, proponha à ela como uma segunda lua-de-mel.

-Obrigado Mione, como posso lhe agradecer?

-Primeiramente eu só sua aluna, só- entoou ela -portanto, me trate como Srta. Granger. E agora com licença professor Snape.

A garota se retirou da sala com o coração partido (o que restou do coração da garota).

"And I'm here to remind you

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you ougtha know

You seem very well thinks look peaceful

I'm not quite as well I thought you should know"

Depois deste dia, Snape não falou mais com a garota. Os N.I.E.M.s já estavam próximos e Mione estava com dúvidas na poção Contraceptius e resolveu procura Snape para tirar a dúvida depois da aula.

Foi até as masmorras e bateu na porta da sala dele e ele veio abrir rudemente:

-O que você quer?-Pergunto o homem a ela.

-Preciso tirar uma dúvida para o N.I.E.M.

Ele hesitou por um momento e ela, pelo vão da porta entreaberta, viu Rosmerta numa mesa de jantar adornada com rosas vermelhas, a mesma mesa onde Hermione havia transado com Snape pela primeira vez.

-Agora não posso Srta. Granger, devia ter me perguntado durante a aula. Boa noite.

Bateu a porta na cara dela.

"Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?

I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner"

Mais uma vez a garota estava em prantos, não só por ter ouvido o que ouviu, mas também por ver Rosmerta na "sua" mesa. Ela pegou seu caderno de poções e começou a lê-lo e recordar-se das suas noites com Snape nas masmorras e como ela passava as unhas nas costas dele sussurrando e gemendo.

"It was a slap on the face how quickly I was replaced

And are thinking in me when you fuck her?"

Hermione pegou seu diário e começou a escrever:

"Foi no seu olhar severo que me perdi,

Foi no seu corpo de homem que me encontrei,

Foi na suas palavras que me iludi,

Foi no seu sorriso que me esqueci de tudo e todos neste mundo.

Quando chegar a hora de partir, só levarei comigo uma coisa: lembranças

Que restaurou meu coração a tristeza de ter amada uma pessoa que não respeitou meus sentimentos

Parabéns!! Você foi tão falso que quase me destruiu."

As lágrimas, já tão comuns naquela face de garota brotavam não só dos olhos, mas também da alma. Ela estava quase adormecendo

"Cause the love that you gave and we made

Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no?"

Mione ficou imaginando com eles deviam estar se divertindo e se amando como ela e Snape fizeram inúmeras vezes.

"And every time you speak her name

Does she know how you told me you'd hold me?

Until you died, ´ till you died

But you're still alive"

Hermione sentia-se traída pelo professor, humilhada, usada. Nãos só pelas grossas palavras dele, mas por ter visto Rosmerta sentada na cadeira onde ela jantou com Snape à luz de velas vermelhas.

"Cause the joke you laid in the bed was me

And I'm not going to fade

As soon as you close your eyes and you know it

And every time I scatch my nails in some one else's back

I hope you feel it...well, can you feel it?

Hermione Granger acabou de suicidar.


End file.
